Russell Stewart
Russell Stewart was a member of the police who fought in both the First NoHead War and the Second Cold War. He was also a member of the Advance Guard. In 2041, Russell was possessed by Knights of Plague, who made him attempt to break into the Hall of Domination. He was sentenced to six months in Beta Prison for attempting to break in. Biography Russell Stewart was a member of the original police, whom Sheriff Missile had reformed in order to oppose the NoHeads. It can be assumed that he took part in some battles during the First NoHead War. Russell managed to survive the war since the NoHead Cataclysm. In 2038, Russell Stewart returned to the regrouped Department of Defense, joining them for the remainder of the Second Cold War. By this time, Russell lived in 2 North Pearl Street, in Albany. Russell was a part of the Advance Guard — together with Evans, Savannah van Dukas, Emily Fiennes, and other unnamed members. Upon meeting Master Intelligence, Russell winked at him. On 12 November, 2041, Russell Stewart was on Department of Defense duty standing guard beside the entrance to the Court of Domination, to prevent Knights of Plague from stealing the Orb of Power. Sebastian Lestange was at the government that day, and he possessed Russell. Still under the influence of Sebastian’s possession, Russell was back on guard duty at the government on 31 November, 2041. Under the control of the Knights of Plague, Russell broke into the Hall of Domination, a highly classified area, and attempted to steal the Orb of Power. However, he was discovered during the attempt and was arrested by Phillip Murch, a public official, and was sentenced to six months in Beta Prison, after refusing to speak in his defense. After he was released from Beta Prison, in March of 2042, Russell Stewart rejoined the Department of Defense. At this point, the Knights of Plague had been destroyed and the Gladiator was already imprisoned. Physical description Russell Stewart was a Fobble with a square jaw and thick straw-colored hair. These features give the impression that his head was thatched. Relationships Master Intelligence Russell Stewart seemed to like Master Intelligence, when he first met him. Master Intelligence was very upset learning that Russell attempted to break into the Hall of Domination, and thought it was unfair that Russell was imprisoned. Department of Defense members Russell Stewart’s relationship with the other members of the department is unknown; it is possible that they had a good relationship. However, they were all upset, learning about Russell’s imprisonment. Russell might have been also friendly with Savannah van Dukas, Evans, and Emily Vane, as they were all members of the Advance Guard in 2041. Russell possibly knew Sheriff Bladepoint, the keeper of the Order, too. Behind the scenes Although Russell Stewart was omitted from , he made a brief appearance in Andromeda’s vision about Percy being tortured. In early January of 2018, D. Isaac Thomas confirmed this was Russell. Contrary to fan speculation, Russell is not related to Baby Strength. Appearances * Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Males Category:Federal Government of the United States employees Category:Wrongfully convicted individuals Category:Beta Prison convicts Category:Advance Guard Category:Police officers Category:Department of Defense personnel Category:Heroes Category:Mind control victims Category:Fobbles